Underearth/Book 1
Start reading by clicking here. ---- |releasenext = Sweet Run}} The first book in the Underearth series, A Whole New World tells the story of Frisk's first run through The Underground. During the route, he discovers the powers of temporal manipulation and uses them at the end to RESET back to the point where he fell into the Underground. Table of Contents Prologue 1. Fallen Down 2. The Ruins of the City of Home 3. Hostile Ruins 4. Haunted Ruins 5. Home 6. Heartache 7. Punny Guy 8. Snowdin Forest 9. Impasta 10. I See Cliffs 11. Snowdin Town 12. Bonetrousle 13. Tabular 14. That Feeling of Dread 15. Waterfall Caves 16. Voices of the Past 17. SURPRISE!!! 18. Trash 19. Quiet Village 20. Quiet Water 21. The Spear of Justice 22. So Hot 23. Quiz Show 24. The Hotlands 25. Cooking with a Killer Robot 26. Mount Hot 27. Explosive Entertainment 28. Summit 29. Spider Dance 30. Oh My Love 31. A Date with Death 32. MTT Resort 33. Helios Station 34. Death by Glamour 35. The City of New Home 36. The Judgement Hall 37. The King of the Monsters 38. Bergentrückung 39. Your Best Nightmare 40. Finale Epilogue Synopsis Frisk, a young determined boy, wakes up in an underground cavern lying on a bed of flowers. Curious about the area, he looks around and is attacked by a murderous flower known as Flowey. Upon being rescued by Toriel, a strange goat-person, Frisk is guided through the Citadel. Along the way, Frisk learns that the entire cavern is filled with Monsters. Someway through, Toriel gives him a cell phone. Once they both reach Toriel's home at the end of the Citadel, Frisk remembers how he ended up in the cavern, and seeks to leave to kill his own attempted murderer. Upon leaving the Citadel, Frisk meets a pair of wacky skeleton brothers, Sans and Papyrus, who proceed to put Frisk through a gauntlet of puzzles, eventually ending in Papyrus attempting to capture Frisk so he can join the Royal Guard. Upon getting past Papyrus, Frisk enters the Waterfall Caves, where he encounters the captain of the Royal Guard, Undyne. The two eventually fight to the death, and Frisk is killed. At this time, Frisk learns that he is somehow connected to a power to rollback time itself, learning this when he is transported back, unharmed, to the point before he and Undyne fought. They fight again, and Frisk kills Undyne. Further progressing ahead, Frisk enters the Hotlands, where he meets the Royal Scientist, Alphys, and a murderous robot, Mettaton. Climbing the mountain within the Hotlands, Mettaton tries again and again to kill Frisk, though he manages to survive every attack. At the summit of the mountain, Frisk enters the CORE, the source of all of the Underground's electricity, where he encounters Mettaton for the final time. Mettaton reveals that they were simply a puppet in the game Alphys had devised, and that there was no real danger. Mettaton then rebels against Alphys and attacks Frisk with the intent to kill. They both put up a good fight, though Frisk eventually comes out on top. Moving ahead, Frisk finally reaches the palace of the monster king. Along the way to the throne room, Frisk finds a worn dagger and pockets it. Upon reaching the throne room, Frisk finds the king, King Asgore, watering his flowers. The two have a brief chat, and Frisk is taken to the barrier, the thing keeping the Monsters trapped underground. Asgore then tries to kill Frisk, and a brief fight comences. Frisk wins, and Asgore dies. Flowey then returns, destroys Asgore's SOUL, and steals the six Human SOULs that Asgore had already collected. Flowey then proceeds to murder Frisk repeatedly until, when Frisk was at the brink of giving up entirely, he met each and every one of the six Humans the SOULs originally belonged to. With his new allies by his side, the seven of them destroy Flowey and temporarily disable him. Sometime later, Frisk wakes up next to Flowey, who is still unconcious, and kills him with the dagger. He then leaves the Underground, ripe for vengeance. After a few days, Frisk finds the one he'd been lusting to murder, and murders him. Basking in the blood, Frisk's phone begins to ring. Ignoring it, he soon receives a voice message, the message being from Sans, who was calling to tell Frisk the aftermath of everything within the Underground. Realizing that he'd crushed the hopes and dreams of millions just for some petty revenge, Frisk slips into despair. That is when a pocketwatch that he'd found when he'd first woken up in the Underground began to vibrate. Opening the pocketwatch, Frisk learns of an even greater rollback, and chooses to roll back time to the moment he'd first awoken. Category:Underearth